


VIP for VSOP

by cowboykylux



Series: Pale x Reader Vignettes [30]
Category: Burn This - Wilson
Genre: Body Worship, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Possessive Behavior, Public Claiming, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25615009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: Pale doesn’t discriminate between your ass and your tits. Some guys are ass guys, some guys are tit guys, and Pale’s both. He’s very fuckin’ happy to be both.
Relationships: Pale (Burn This)/Reader, Pale (Burn This)/You
Series: Pale x Reader Vignettes [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1389784
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	VIP for VSOP

Pale doesn’t discriminate between your ass and your tits. Some guys are ass guys, some guys are tit guys, and Pale’s both. He’s very fuckin’ happy to be both.

But, it is _much_ easier for him to get a fistfull of your sweet ass when you’re out and about, than it is to grope your tits.

Not that he don’t grope your tits! Because he does, oh fuck he does. He’ll wind a hand over your shirt, down your shirt, from the side, from any which fucking way, and he’ll bark back at all the fuckin’ people who got something to say about it, because everyone’s always gotta have something to say, apparently. 

He tends to keep a hand on you at all times. It’s most comfortable for him to wind his arm around you and settle his hand in your back pocket, where it stays tucked against your ass and is primed for pinching or squeezing.

Pale doesn’t give a shit about being discreet, and if you’re wearing a skirt, he’ll literally hike it up enough to grab a handful of it, even slip a hand into your underwear if he can manage it. 

(he always does) 

When you’re on the street, he keeps you close to him, mostly because he doesn’t want anyone else getting close enough to even look at you, let alone touch you. He’ll stay right behind you, practically on top of you, a hand on your hip that can easily slide down to nip a cheek or two.

If you’re on the subway, he’ll pull you onto his lap, press his hard cock against your ass and expects you to do something about it. 

(you always do) 

He likes whenever you go clothes shopping, how you’ll come out of the dressing room and model for him, as he’s sitting in the little sitting area smokin’ his cigarette, legs spread. He’ll reach out for you, grabby hands, and you go, of course you go. 

He likes to test out how easy it’ll be to get to all the sweetest parts of you, whether it’s a dress or a skirt or a pair of pants and blouse. He doesn’t like to waste time.

“I’m just bein’ a fuckin’ gentleman,” He’ll say anytime you bend over and he immediately goes to press his crotch against your ass, “I’m protectin’ your cunt from being seen by all these fuckin’ losers. They don’t get to see that, this is VIP access only.” 

(VIP for VSOP, you always tease back)


End file.
